1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to salts of N-[6-(cis-2,6-dimethylmorpholin-4-yl)pyridine-3-yl]-2-methyl-4′-(trifluoromethoxy)[1,1′-biphenyl]-3-carboxamide, as well as to pharmaceutical compositions comprising the same and methods of treatment using the same.
2. Related Background Art
The compound N-[6-(cis-2,6-dimethylmorpholin-4-yl)pyridine-3-yl]-2-methyl-4′-(trifluoromethoxy)[1,1′-biphenyl]-3-carboxamide has the formula (I):
as described in WO 2007/131201. Valuable pharmacological properties are attributed to this compound; thus, it can be used, for example, as modulating the activity of the hedgehog signaling pathway useful in therapy for diseases which respond to modulating the activity of the hedgehog signaling pathway. WO 2007/131201 does not disclose any specific salts or salt hydrates or solvates of N-[6-(cis-2,6-dimethylmorpholin-4-yl)pyridine-3-yl]-2-methyl-4′-(trifluoromethoxy)[1,1′-biphenyl]-3-carboxamide.
It has been found that the salt forms of the present invention shows that in addition to good physico-chemical properties that salts may have high permeability and high bioavailability.